joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Illuminati
|-|The Illuminati= |-|We are actually It= Summary The Illuminati is an entity the rules all universes. They control everything. They own you. They beat all of the strongest characters on all wikia since they control all of fandom Powers and Stats Tier: They above all of fandom and every verse Name: the Illuminati Origin:founded as a secret society Gender:N/A Age:242 Classification: the ruler of everything Powers and Abilities: all of them Attack Potency:they control everything nobody can comprehend his power as they will treat you and your friends and family's as puppets. They rule everything Speed:omnipresence across all multiverses Lifting Strength:they can lift everything they strongest being In all of the multiverse Striking Strength:they control everything they can erase memes and universes at his own will he is beyond all tiers he is beyond fandom itself Durability:beyond all tiers controls all people and beings Stamina:infinite Range:everywhere Standard Equipment:all of his puppets Intelligence:knows everything always is watching you Weaknesses:exposing them Notable Attacks/Techniques: they own all of fiction Others Notable Victories: Too many to list Notable Losses: The evil itself (above the illuminati) Inconclusive Matches: Swap king Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Gods Category:God of Godly forces beyond true a true God's omnipotent force Category:God Category:Gods beyond gods beyond beyond being Beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond Being Beyond Anything Beyond omnipotents Category:Gods Beyond Gods Beyond Beyond Being Beyond Beyonding Beyondness of Gods Category:Fuck Beyond tiers Category:Fuck Gods Category:Fuck Hax Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:Hax Category:HAX HAX HAX HAX HAX AHX XAH Category:Ike's characters Category:God Tier Category:Memetic tier Category:Memes Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Tier ??? Category:Beyond Infinitely stronger than even the one who doesn't care about the power Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Memetic Tier Category:Impossible to define Tier Category:Impossible to Define Memetic Tier Category:Characters with simple actions and attitudes Category:Simple Characters Category:Beyond 0 Category:Ageless Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Stronger Than You Category:Goku Destroyer Category:Stronger than Bill Cipher Category:Time Users Category:Infinite Speed Category:Time-Space Users Category:Space Users Category:Makes chatacters who say there stronger than him looks weaker than Rainbow Dash(Downplayed) Category:People who kill Logan paul regardless of what he says no matter what Category:Makes making infinitely above the concept of tiers look like infinitely below the concept of tiers look like making infinitely below the concept of tiers look like infinitely above the concept of tiers Category:Makes making making infinitely above the concept of tiers look like infinitely below the concept of tiers look like making infinitely below the concept of tiers look like infinitely above the concepts of tiers look like making (The rest didn't fit) Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Abstracts Category:Mind Control Users Category:Does not care about what you say he will control all your op characters Category:Makes Skodwarde the Almighty look like Naruto Uzumaki (Downplayed) Category:Makes the internet beg for mercy Category:Makes The Final Pam regret her existence Category:Makes Thanos (Exaggerated) obliterate into nothingness Category:Makes The Sans Above All look like The Sans Below All Category:Makes Trump look like The One Below All Category:Makes HOSTLESS shit his robotic circuits Category:Makes Heaven Ascension Dio (Wanked) look like Sakuya Izayoi (Downplayed) Category:Makes Hitler look like Gandhi Category:Time-Space Destruction Category:Space Erasure Category:Humans Category:Bullshitting Reality Category:Reality Warpers Category:Infinite Stamina Category:Infinite Strength Category:Billionaires Category:Stronger than Asriel Dreemurr (Exaggerated) Category:Makes A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease run in terror Category:Makes Ocean Tier look like Infinitely Below Shit Tier Category:Videos Category:Tier 2 Category:The Absolute Most Strongest Being In All of Wikia Category:Dragon Ball Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Killed The Internet Category:Internet Category:Beyond the concept of being beyond concepts Category:Beyond the concept of categories Category:Beyond the concept of durability Category:Beyond the concept of lifting strength Category:Beyond the concept of omniscience Category:Beyond the concept of attack potency Category:Strongest Person, Objdct, Everything on this wiki, out of this wiki, all of ficiton, reality, real real lifr, everything. Category:Makes everyone Look like Luigi (Screwattack) Category:Makes Yxz shit his robotic circuits Category:Game bosses Category:Infinite Money Category:Infinite Durabillty Category:Beyond the concept of fiction Category:Massively Beyond the concept of edit Category:Mass Murderers Category:Massively Faster than Light Characters Category:Lightning Users Category:Flight Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Unknown Gender Category:Drug Users Category:Makes Hell Look Like Paradise Category:Hell God Category:He's too powerful for categories Category:Makes Kaguya's Perfect Immortality look like an average lifespan Category:Makes Exaggerated Hit look like below Downplayed Naruto, Justin Bieber, The One Below All Category:Makes every other character on this wiki look like Bidoofs Category:Makes Errorsaness look like The One Below All Category:Makes exaggerated characters look like downplayed characters Category:Way stronger than pathetic self-insert Mary Sue characters Category:Villains Category:Prime Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Beyond Evil Category:Abysmally Evil Characters Category:Too evil to be affected by hisses, power draining, or fair code of law Category:Devil Category:Makes The Fucking Black Devil run away in tears Category:Characters that infinitely transcend the Memetic Scale Category:Scary AF Category:Makes the evil itself look like a saint Category:Fuck the free world Category:Solos your verse Category:Solos DBZ,DBGT,DBS Category:Solos DC Category:Solos MARVEL Category:Solos PMMM Category:Solos Umineko Category:Solos Undertale Category:Solos Aleverse Category:Solos All Category:Solos All Those Things Category:Solos Aaron Category:Solos All The Things Category:Solos All of These Things Category:Solos Beyond Everything Category:Solos baldis basics Category:Solos call of duty Category:Solos Demonbane Category:Solos Everything Category:Solos Earthbound Category:Solos Fiction Category:Solos fortnite Category:Solos halo Category:Solos Homestuck Category:Solos its own verse Category:Solos itself Category:Solos Joke-Battles Wikia Category:Solos JBWWAR Category:Solos KEEMSTAR Category:Solos Memeverse Category:Solos MSPA Category:Solos Nintendo Category:Solos OPM Category:Solos overwatch Category:Solos pokemon Category:Solos Problem Sleuth Category:Solos Reality Category:Solos sword art online Category:Solos Suggsverse Category:Solos Saitama Category:Solos Steven Universe Category:Solos star wars Category:Solos TOUHOU Category:Solos this wiki Category:Solos this category Category:Solos the HST Category:Solos TOCOJBWA Category:Solos tomodachi life Category:Solos YOU! Yea YOU! Category:If you solo everything does that mean you solos yourself Category:Solos Zeno-Sama Category:Fire, Ice and Apparently Lightning Users Category:Survived the destruction of the very fabric of all fiction and reality. Twice. Category:Summoner Category:Fuck your striking strength Category:Teleportation Category:Telepathy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Makes Vegito(exaggerated?¿) the most weakest character to have ever existed Category:Makes Borat shit himself in fear Category:I like copying Category:Why don't you stop reading these? Category:I will add ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) in the categories cuz why not? Category:I will end suffering Category:FUCK ALL OF IT! Category:Doesn't lose because that's for losers Category:So Far Beyond Aleverse Erasure then you can't imagine this Category:Can you pet black holes? Becase he did Category:Black Hole Users Category:Gun Users Category:Can't lose Category:Stomps Arceus(Wanked and Exaggerated) Category:Accidentally stomps Thanoseid, Logan Paul, Undeniable, Flan-Chan, Pam, Pam Jr, Vegito (Exxaggerated), Stanley, and JBW by standing Category:Accidental Stomps Category:Accurate Category:Omnipotent Killer Category:Killed The One Above All Category:One-Hit Killers Category:Killed All Your Waifus Category:Killed... me? Oh wait, no, but he's gonna do it Category:Killed your pet Category:Killed Zeno Sama